Himeno Jundo
Himeno Jundo (純度 姫の Jundo Himeno) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals. She is known as the (超高校級の「広告主」''chō kōkō kyū no “Kōkoku-nushi”'', Super High School Level Advertiser). Name and Development Her first name Himeno (Hime) (姫の) means Princess, and her last name Jundo (純度) means Purity The author wanted to create "Loli" type character in the group and decided to create Himeno Jundo. At first, the author wanted Himeno to be a lazy type character, or just a person that finds things easily bothersome to the point where she would just pass it on to anyone else. And thanks to the author giving her the Ultimate Advertiser talent. It would suppose to look like an average lazy young girl who just sits on her computer creating virtual adds, and more. But the author decided to change her personality to a shy, timid girl who will often say yes and afraid of hurting others or just the say of the word "no". And thus her talent still remained Ultimate Advertiser. Appearance Himeno has pale light skin and pink eyes and she also has light middle length pink hair with a yellow ribbon (suppose to be red sorry...) tied to her heard. She wears her old school uniform, which consists of, a long sleeve white polo shirt underneath and her brown long sleeve school uniform and red necktie. She also has a black coat on her shoulders, reasons for wearing it is unknown. And she wears a dark brown skirt with white knee high socks and black and white school shoes. Skills & Abilities Ultimate Advertiser Since she is an advertiser, she was able to promote her middle school and in few months the enrollment value was increase by 50%. She's also a great page layout designer, and graphic designer. Editor As an advertiser she also has skills of an editor. She is able to create grand pics for the school promotion website and magazine. She is able to edit pics and adds vibrant colors to them. Personality People described her as a Dandere. Meaning she is shy and always keep things to herself. Himeno sometimes do things really hard just for people to look up to her or just have friends. But due to her shy personality, people think of her as weird. Even when she was in Elementary School, she's always alone and never takes any initiative to either take the lead or start up ideas. She always just listen to others and always side with others where the argument is on the winning their side. She also only listen if needed and she she may be an Advertiser, she isn't known to know anything latest happening in the world so she considered left out on any given topics. History Relationship Takeshi Yakuzaka Though she doesn't know him very well, she sees him as an Older brother since Takeshi always keeps an eye on her since Takeshi sees people like Himeno, are easy targets to hurt and bully. Especially in the current killing game they are in. They later develop a Brother and Sister bond ans she is normally around him where she knows she's safe but at the same time, she might endanger his life. Trivia Category:Alive Category:Female Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:RenChronomio Category:Business-based Talents Category:Talent: Advertiser